You Want Money
by Isiah02
Summary: Carla annoys her father by telling him he wants money. Another random story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***you've stuck with me for a while if you remember this challenge***

 **Gabe: Hey Mateo, did you know Elena did the Malefor Challenge?**

 **Mateo: Oh hell no. Find her and let's go.**

 **Gabe: Where are we going?**

 **Mateo: To Soleanna, she needs Solaris, now c'mon.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to You Want Money. We're back with the silly ideas for fun random stories.**

 **Tom: Yeah, until some other story gets in the way.**

 **Isiah: Like what?**

 **Tom: Avalor's Continued Nightmare.**

 **Isiah: No it won't, Tom.**

 **Tom: Sure it won't.**

 **Isiah: *sigh* Let's just get started.**

* * *

 **You Want Money?**

Victor Delgado was in his house sleeping on the couch in the living room. He had the TV on and a certain commercial came on that he didn't think would get his attention.

"You want money, old man," Victor opened his eyes slowly to see his daughter Carla Delgado in the TV. He let out a groan and said, "No thanks."

Just when he was about to go back to sleep, Carla came from the TV and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"That meme is so two years ago," Victor said turning over and facing the couch side to go to sleep.

"Do you want money, old man," Carla repeated.

"Old? I'm not old," Victor groaned again.

"Do. You. Want. Money," Carla again repeated with a smile of innocence on her face.

Victor let out a sigh of stress and said, "I wanna sleep. You need to sleep too, young lady."

Carla let out a slight giggle and said, "Get up. You want money."

"Make me," Victor said still in his sleeping mood. Carla glared at her old man and took out her tamborita before casting a disappearing spell on the couch. This made Victor fall on his back and quickly yelp due to the slight pain on his back. "Sweet mother of 80's music," he said holding his back.

"You are old," Carla giggled again. "You just said 80's music."

"Oh whatever, just take me to the money you mentioned," Victor demanded.

"Come outside...to the road," Carla quickly ran outside. Victor looked where the couch usually was at and sighed before walking outside. He saw Carla on a road and asked, "Carla, what is this?"

"Papa, did you by any chance see any road-bucks laying around in the street," Carla asked.

"Road-bucks? Isn't that pun from Roblox or whatever block game that is," Victor asked.

"Yeah!"

"No, not really."

"Aww, did you at least see the roadblocks," Carla asked.

"You did get that from Roblox," Victor said.

"No Papa. The road. Blocks."

"What," Victor gave out a look of confusion and Carla responded with casting a roadblock spell in front of him. He then knew what his daughter meant and said, "Oh! Again, another pun from Roblox."

"Enough puns. Do you want money or what," Carla asked.

"This better not be another stupid pun," Victor warned out.

"Meet me at the bank," Carla had another idea in mind.

Victor let out a grunt before speaking up. "Can't I just go back to sleep?"

"No! And no lowriders!"

"No lowriders? Why?"

"Cause I said so," Carla said in a sharp tone.

"You better lose the attitude when you talk to me young lady," Victor said sternly. "I am your father."

"I can give you all the attitude I want, Victor Jose Delgado," Carla said smirking and folding her arms.

"Excuse me," Victor was cut off when Carla disappeared in a puff of smoke. He sighed and started walking towards the direction of the bank.

 **Arriving at the Bank**

When Victor was in sight of the bank, he noticed the doors to it were open and he walked right in seeing Carla at the counter.

"Alright, we're here Carla," he said. "What the hell is this?"

Carla giggled again and answered her father. "You want money."

Victor sighed in stress and finally decided to play along. "I guess I do."

"You don't guess you do. You know you do!"

"Um...yeah. I know I do," Victor corrected himself. "Where is it though?"

"You want money," Carla said in a cheering tone.

"I want money," her father said in just as good of a cheering tone as she did.

"You need money!"

"I need money!"

"YOU DON'T GET MONEY!"

"I DON'T GET MO-" Victor cut himself off realizing what his daughter just said. "Wait a minute. I do get money!"

"Not with that attitude," Carla said.

"Are you being annoying with me missy," Victor asked starting to get annoyed with what was happening.

"Not. With. That attitude," Carla repeated slowly.

Victor had enough with his daughter's childish behavior and said, "Listen Carla. How long are you gonna keep this up? It's freaking 2 in the morning!"

"I don't care! You want money," Carla pointed at her father.

"You know what? I don't have time for this," Victor said leaving the bank. "I hope you have a house key because I'm locking you out the house." Victor then made his way home leaving Carla to go to the vault and opening it with a key card. She then laid on one of the piles of cash that was inside and said something before falling asleep.

"Guess my Papa didn't want the free money."

 **Isiah/Tom: XD**

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow, Carla really knows how to troll her father.**

 **Tom: Yeah, you better not do that to me 02.**

 **Isiah: I would love to do that to you. That would be great.**

 **Tom: You better not.**

 **Isiah: *giggles* Anyway, that wraps up another fun random story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. We have more ideas in mind for random stories and we'll get to them but at the same time, we're gonna try to get Continued Nightmare outta the way as well.**

 **Tom: So that way we'll have more time for fun stories, right?**

 **Isiah: Yep.**

 **Tom: Perfect. Please don't forget to give this story a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. More stories and updates on the way. We'll see you guys later. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We love you guys. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***the most unexpected answer on Family Feud***

 **Host: When you were a kid, name something that you used as a partner to practice kissing.**

 **Gabe: Sister!**

 ***everyone in the living room gasps in shock***

 ***Mateo looks at his sister Marlena and backs away from her***

 ***Elena and Isabel back away from each other slowly as well***

 **Isiah: Yeah, this is awkward.**


End file.
